powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Death Inducement
Power to cause death, either instantly or after certain time. Opposite power of Life Inducement and Life-Force Generation. Also Called *Death Evocation *Fatal Touch *Killing Effect *Killing Touch *Necrogenesis Capabilities User can kill anyone and possibly even any''thing'' using varying means, either instantly, slowly over time, after certain conditions are met, or after a certain period of time has gone. May be used by touch, at a distance, simply willing it to happen, or performing certain ritual. Variations *'Death Breath' : Breath deathly energies. *'Death Beam:' Fire a deathly energy that kills on contact. *'Death Blast:' Shoot an energy blast that causes instant death on contact. *'Death Bomb:' Create an explosion of killing forces. *'Death Bullet:' Shoot a killing bullet at an opponent. *'Death Constructs:' Create constructs from killing energy. *'Death Field Projection:' Create a field that kills anything within the user's area. *'Death Infusion:' Infuse a weapon with killing forces. *'Death Inscription': To write (or rip) a victim's name on a object or within a book inducing death. *'Death Song': Cause death by emitting sound. *'Death Virus:' Set a mortal virus on an opponent. *'Death Wave:' Create a wave of killing energy. *'Deoxygenation:' Kill by removing oxygen. *'Double Hit Kill:' Kill with two hits. *'Drowning:' Kill by filling lungs with water. *'Fatal Countenance:' True form is lethal. *'Fatal Touch:' Kill by beings touching the user. *'Killing Eyes:' Kill by look. *'Kiss of Death:' Kill an opponent with a kiss. *'Laugh to Death': Kill an opponent by having them laugh to death. *'Oneiric Slaying:' Kill via dreams/nightmares. *'Severing': Kill by severing the life-line. *'Suicide Inducement:' Make the victim kill themselves. *'Touch of Death:' Kill by touch. Associations * Age Manipulation * Biological Manipulation * Blood Manipulation * Bone Removal * Curse Inducement * Death Aspect Manifestation * Death Sense * Death-Force Beam Emission * Decomposition Manipulation * Disease Manipulation * Disintegration * Extinction Inducement * Grim Reaper Physiology * Heart Attack * Life-Force Absorption * Necrosis Inducement * Omnicide * Organic Manipulation * Poison Generation * Probability Manipulation * Summoning something to do the deed. * Unavertable Death * Vice Inducement * Wound Transferal Limitations *Immortality voids this power. *May have limitations on distance. *Those with Resurrection could undo the damage. *Users may be limited on how many times they may kill (this also includes the targets they can kill at a time). Known Users Gallery File:5a00129dc2409713d91f605d3dcc5539.jpg|Yuyuko Saigyouji (Touhou Project) Ghostly Girl in the Netherworld Tower Abyss MvC2.jpg|Abyss (Marvel vs Capcom 2), the Armor of Erosion, potentially has the power to reduce the Earth to primordial times, killing all life in the process. Lich Adventure Time.png|The Lich (Adventure Time) 263866.jpg|Ai Enma (Hell Girl) brings instant death after ferrying souls to Hell. 31DNHeader.jpg|Teru Mikami (Death Note) can make his victims die with the Death Note. grim-reaper.jpg|Grim Reaper/Death can instantaneously bring upon death by manipulating probability. Zeref.png|Zeref (Fairy Tail) can control his Death Magic once he forgets about the importance of a human life. Gwen_Raiden.jpg|Due to her power over electricity, Gwen Raiden (Angel) can kill with a touch. Kaine Spiderman.jpg|Kaine (Marvel Comics) accomplishes this via his trademark "Mark of Kaine." Blight 800.jpg|Thanks to his power over radiation, Blight's (Batman Beyond) very touch is lethal. Omega_Red.jpg|Omega Red (Marvel Comics) secretes "Death Spores" that kill anyone that breathes them in. Cedric's_Death.gif|Peter Pettigrew (Harry Potter) using the killing curse to instantly kill Cedric Diggory (click to animate) Pantallazo-2.png|Jorge (Los Protegidos) can kill anyone he touches. Category:Powers Category:Inducement Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Manipulations Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Article stubs Category:Common Powers